


Surprise Path

by AnyaErisa



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaErisa/pseuds/AnyaErisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the second book. What would happen if Raoul overheard what went on between George and Alanna after she retrieved Jon's birthday present from the Dove?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Path

Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, close friend of Prince Jonathan of Conté, Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen, Squire Alan of Trebond, and Rogue George Cooper, walked through the Temple District on the path from the palace to the Lower City and the Dancing Dove. He was on his way to talk to George at the Dove on the subject of Jonathan's birthday and potentially celebrating it at the tavern as to include everyone that they had become friends with in the city and among the Court of the Rogue. He was shocked when he heard the thief's voice come from behind a nearby tree. He moved to the opposite side of the road that the voice was coming from and also hid behind a tree.

"Alanna," he heard George whisper, "I'm takin' advantage of you now, because I may never catch you with your hands full again."

Raoul was slightly confused. Who was Alanna? Certainly he, Gary, or Jon had never met any young woman associated with the Court with that name. And for what reason would it matter that the girl's hands were full?

When he heard the soft rustle of cloth and the shuffle of cardboard boxes, the young knight was not at all surprised. He had expected those sounds when he heard George say that he was taking advantage of the woman.

His musings were once again interrupted by George's voice, "There. Think over what I said about love."

This puzzled the listening man even more. For what reason would the young Rogue be talking of love? Once more, though, a voice broke him out of his thoughts. This one was also very familiar to the young man. It was the voice of Jon's squire, Alan of Trebond.

"Pigs might fly," he heard the younger soldier reply to George's words. "I should have stabbed you!"

Now Raoul though he had thoroughly lost his mind; Alan's voice sounded almost feminine! But that could not be possible, could it? No, Raoul told himself firmly. Women were not allowed to be knights, and Alan was the prince's squire. There was no way that he could be female and keep that fact from Jonathan. But why would George have called Alan Alanna if it was not true. Certainly George knew the young squire better than anyone 

else, better than even Jon, Gary, or Raoul himself. And Alan, or Alanna, if what he was hearing was to be taken as the truth, was always rushing out to the Lower City and the Dancing Dove. And George had been the person that the youngster had gone for help while being tormented and bullied by Ralon. He, or she, as the case might be, was also closer to George than any of the fighters among the nobles. George's next few sentences allowed Raoul some peace of mind, because it sounded more like the George Copper that all of the young nobles knew well.

"No. I won't let you stab me and ruin our friendship. Will you be afraid to face me again after this?"

Raoul chuckled, much like George had only moments before. He could also almost see the squire's reaction to George's query: a red face, very similar to the flame-colored hair that Alan was known for. He chucked again when he heard the quiet scream that emanated from across the road.

"I'm afraid of no one, George Cooper. Especially not you!"

George's reply was typical of the Rogue: calm and collected, no matter what the situation. "Until next time, then." Raoul saw him walk out from behind a tree that stood on the opposing side of the road and stride back to the City, but only after giving a small salute to the person who had been talking with him. He continued down the street, whistling as he went.

Raoul was surprised once more when he heard Alan's voice speak again, "Where were you when I needed you? As a chaperone you aren't much." Even more surprising to the knight was the fact that all he could hear in reply was a cat's meowing. He could also practically hear the glare coming from the younger noble.

He peered around the tree that he was situated behind and saw Alan moving quickly towards the palace, his arms filled with a large paper-wrapped box. Glancing again towards the Lower City where George had been heading, and not seeing the other man, Raoul rushed out from behind the large tree and, forgetting about his original plans, moved towards his friend's squire.

"Need a hand, Alan?" he asked, causing the person in question to jump at the sound of his voice.

Alan swore quietly, Raoul only barely managing to hear the softly spoken words. "Raoul, how long have you been there?"

"Only a few minutes, Alan. How's George? I had been meaning to speak with him, but then I ran into you. Do you want me to take something?" He asked, looking closely at the bulky package enclosed in his friend's arms.

"I've got it, Raoul. Thanks. Did you hear anything while you were walking on the road?" Raoul could almost see the fear that was captured in Alan's eyes.

"Not much, but I did manage to catch the most interesting snippet. What was George telling you when he pulled you behind the tree?"

The fear was now etched deep into Alan's face as he swore yet again, this time not bothering to do so quietly. "You heard?"

"I heard something, yes. Though, I must say, I'm not quite sure what I heard."

Alan let out an audible sigh, and his face returned to its normal composure, none of the fear that was previously visible showing through the mask that he put up. "Help me get this past Jon and hidden in my rooms and I'll answer your questions. I know that you must have some."

"Deal," the older knight stated, easily keeping pace with the small squire and his mysterious cat.

The rest of the way to the palace was walked in silence, the only sound being Faithful's unsuccessful hunting attempts. Raoul distracted Jonathan when the reached the corridor outside his and Alan's adjoining rooms, and Alan was quick in escaping into his room and hiding the parcel that he held. Quick enough, in fact, that 

when Jon finally turned away from his and Raoul's discussion his squire was standing behind him, looking at Raoul with a clear query visible in his vibrant amethyst eyes. Raoul took the hint that the warrior was offering and wrapped up his talk with his other friend.

"Hey, Jon, do you mind if I steal Alan for a few hours? I need his help with something."

"Of course not. Alan? Is that alright with you? I know that you usually visit with Sir Myles before dinner." Jon's eyes did not leave his squire's face as he questioned him.

"It's fine, Jon," he replied. "Myles knows that I spend time with my friends sometimes. He understands that I sometimes need some time, more than certain others here in the palace." He gave his knight master a pointed look at this point, nearly causing Raoul to break out in laughter.

"Alright," the prince relented. "Raoul, do mind if I speak with my squire for a moment alone before you steal him?"

"Of course not, Jon. Take all the time you need. Alan, I'll be at the end of the hall when you finish."

"Thanks, Raoul," Alan stated quickly, following Jonathan into his room, not flinching as the door closed behind them.

Violet-toned magic shimmered over the door, causing Jon to look down at the room's other occupant in surprise.

"Why did you do that? I though you weren't worried about the others finding out from eavesdropping. I thought we agreed that if they asked you would tell them the truth, Alanna."

Alanna looked down for an instant, then allowed her head to snap back up, looking Jonathan in the eyes. His sapphire locked onto her violet and noticed the true fear showing through in them.

"Alanna," he asked quietly, "what's wrong?" He lifted her chin when she looked back down again.

"I think Raoul knows, Jon. I think he overheard George talking to me in the city. I'm worried that he won't like the truth."

"Then we tell him and let him decide the rest. Alanna, you knew it would come to this eventually."

Alanna snorted quietly, showing more of her usual spirit. "It was hard enough to tell George and Mistress Cooper, and you found out on accident. I'm not looking forward to telling another person."

"Relax, Alanna. You can tell him in here if you would like. I'll stay with you."

"Thanks, Jon. That would really help," Alanna told him, smiling slightly, thought fear of the unknown was still clear in her eyes to those who knew what they were looking for.

The prince watched in concern as she walked over to the closed door, running her finger over the thin shield of purple fire that barricaded it. As soon as she turned the doorknob and opened the door, Faithful rushed in, making himself comfortable on Jonathan's bed. His owner smiled slightly again, then leaned out the still open door. "Raoul, can you come in here?" she asked the young knight who still stood in the hall. Raoul looked slightly confused, but complied with his friend's request.

"I thought-" he started, but stopped when he saw the look that passed between the other two people in the room. "What's going on, Alan? I thought that you wanted to talk in private?"

"Close the door, Raoul," Jonathan ordered his friend, noticing that Alanna was not saying anything. "Anything that you would hear I already know about." He walked over to where Alanna had sat down at the edge of his mattress, brushing her hand over her velvet black cat. She only looked up when he placed his hand on her shoulder. She nodded slightly, barely moving her head, then looked over to where her other friend was still 

standing.

"You might want to sit down," she stated wryly, nodding over to the chair that stood at Jonathan's desk against one of the room's walls. "In my experience people have usually had to sit down after I tell them what I'm about to tell you."

Raoul glance over at Jonathan, and noticed that his eyes were fixated on the young fighter who sat next to him. As if feeling the older knight's eyes on him, he looked up and also nodded at the chair, making it clear to Raoul that whatever he was going to be told, Jonathan really did know what was going on.

"What's going on, Alan?"  
Alanna flinched slightly at the name. "What's going on, Raoul, is that my name is not really Alan."

He jolted in surprise, then nodded slightly to the young woman's astonishment. "Alanna, right? At least, that's what George called you."

"Correct," she replied, also nodding minutely before looking back down at hands that had fisted themselves tightly in her lap. "My real name is Alanna of Trebond. My twin brother Thom and I switched places before I came here to the palace. He was supposed to come here and learn to become a knight, and I was to go to the convent in The City of the Gods. However, Thom wanted to become a sorcerer and I wanted to be a knight, so we switched places." She laughed slightly before starting her next statement, "I was always better at the fighting arts, even though I was a girl. I think that Thom got the better end of the deal, though. He doesn't have to lie to everyone that he respects about who he is. I hate knowing that I'm not telling any of you the truth, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

Raoul looked at the young woman in front of him, all of the careful shields that she built crumbling in front of his eyes. He studied her for a moment, noticing how she fidgeted next to Jon and how she fiddled with the bottom hem of her shirt. "It makes sense," he said finally, speaking carefully for fear of Alanna's infamous temper. "You never go swimming in front of any of us, and you always work harder than the rest of us to prove that you can be a knight. You never let anyone tell you that something is impossible, because you're doing the impossible right now. You're proving to everyone at court that a woman can be a knight and stand on equal footing with her male peers."

"You're not going to tell Duke Gareth," Alanna asked in shock, her head snapping up to look at Raoul.

"No, I'm not. You've proved time and time again that you are more than capable of what is needed of you. As far as I'm concerned, you have as much right to try for your shield as the rest of us did."

Jonathan suddenly poked her, breaking the solemn air and causing his squire to burst out into fits of laughter. Raoul also laughed at the new, carefree Alanna that was now visible. She only pouted slightly in response, then glared when the two men only laughed harder. When they settled down, Jonathan turned to Alanna and spoke to her. "I told you not to worry about it, Alanna."

"You and George both," she replied, her words still slightly broken by the intermittent giggles that occasionally escaped her lips. "And what did I get for my worrying? Another person knowing my secret." She looked up at the two men who now sat on either side of her, then down at the cat in her arms and sighed in obvious relief.

_Thank you, Goddess._


End file.
